I'm scared sis
by latias-likes-pizza
Summary: Lucina didn't want to think about what she'd overheard earlier that day, especially because that would make her cry and she coudn't cry when her little brother Morgan was curled up next to her in bed, trying to fight his own nightmares.


**Small Lucina and Morgan as siblings when they find out about their parents' deaths. Lucina is about 10 and Morgan about 6. No specific ages for the others but I imagine most of them would be older than Morgan.**

* * *

"Lucina? Can I sleep with you?"

Lucina turned over to see her little brother Morgan standing by her bed. A small crack in the curtains revealed a thin strip of moonlight that landed on his face. His eyes and nose were red, suggesting that he'd been crying. He was clutching something in his hands, something that looked vaguely like her father's cape.

"Why didn't you go to Mom and Dad?" Lucina asked groggily.

"They're not here still," Morgan replied, sniffing slightly.

As Morgan spoke, Lucina remembered what had happened. Stahl, Nowi, Panne, Gregor, and Frederick had all come back but not anybody else. Aunt Lissa had already stayed behind at the palace with a couple of others (Sully and Maribelle) to look after them. Kjelle had locked herself in one of the rooms after hearing about her father and Sully was trying to get her to come out. Maribelle and Brady were both mourning over Gaius. Laurent had holed himself in his mother's lab with her hat on his head. Cynthia was trying to comfort Severa only to have the older girl scream at her because months ago when her parents died her mother's pegasus had come back to her. Cordelia's had been killed in the previous battle. Inigo was still not talking, despite his parents having died ages ago. Gerome was with Minerva, having escaped to Ylisse when Rosanne fell (again) a year ago. Yarne kept to himself, thankful his parents were alive.

As for their parents… they too had not returned. All of the adults had been avoiding the siblings since the others had returned. Lucina had overheard Uncle Frederick talking to somebody earlier.

"… _she couldn't keep going after that. Chrom was everything to her and seeing him die… especially like_ that _killed her inside. I didn't want to believe it. Killed by the one he considers his best friend above all else… how are we going to tell the children?"_

"You can sleep with me Morgan," Lucina said.

She heard her little brother mumble a 'thank you' and felt him climb into the bed and snuggle up next to her. He was shaking a little bit, probably not from cold but from fear. When the Risen attacks had started about a year ago Morgan had started to get nightmares where Risen climbed into the palace to hurt them. Whenever he'd gotten them he'd always go and curl up with their parents.

"Luci? Uncle Frederick is wrong, right?" he asked, voice small.

"Whaddya mean?" Lucina asked, yawning slightly.

"He said to Maribelle that Mommy and Daddy were dead. That's not true, right? They're strong so they have to come back. And Daddy's the Exalt so he needs to come back to look after Ylisse!" Morgan said.

Lucina thought back to what Frederick had said before. She was four years Morgan's senior and for his sake she had to be strong. As much as she hated to admit it, there was a good chance her parents were dead. Nobody had spoken to either of them, Uncle Frederick talking like that, Aunt Lissa crying her eyes out earlier.

"Aunt Lissa was crying earlier," she said, clutching onto Morgan. "And I heard Uncle Frederick talking to somebody else too. Morgan… I think… I think… *sniff* he's r-r-right."

And as much as she didn't want to she began to sob quietly. She needed to be brave. If they were gone, then she'd cry tomorrow when she was alone. She had to look after Morgan. He was her little brother and without their parents there anymore, she'd have to look after him.

"We'll talk to Uncle Frederick and Aunt Lissa in the morning. And maybe they'll come back by then. They could have been held up by Risen. Nothing big," Lucina whispered.

It was hard not think about the other stuff Uncle Frederick had said.

" _I managed to retrieve Falchion. She'll probably have to use it. Ylisse needs an Exalt and to think that once again we may have to force a child…"_

"I'm scared sis," Morgan whispered back.

She very desperately wanted to tell him she was scared too.


End file.
